En ce monde
by Dusk Sky
Summary: OS. Ginga ouvre les yeux dans un monde étrange et inconnu, mais merveilleux. Après une vie emplie d'aventures, il n'hésite pas une seule seconde à se lancer dans l'exploration de ce monde.


**Disclaimer :** MFB ne m'appartient pas.

Et voici ma dernière publication. Je ne m'interdis pas, bien sûr, d'en faire d'autres à l'avenir, mais je ne pense pas que ça arrivera, ou seulement dans de rares occasions.

Cet OS date d'au moins deux ans, même si je l'ai bien sûr réécrit. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **En ce monde**

* * *

Ginga avait les yeux fermés. Pourtant, il avait la vague – mais tenace – impression qu'il ne se trouvait pas là où il devrait être. Non. Ce n'était pas vraiment ça. C'était plutôt qu'il ne se trouvait plus à l'endroit où il s'était endormi. Voilà. La sensation de l'herbe sous lui, recouvrant une terre moelleuse, le confirmait. Des bruits se firent entendre tout autour de lui. D'abord imperceptibles, ils devinrent de plus en plus distincts, comme si son corps s'élevait doucement vers la surface de l'eau après avoir dérivé dans les profondeurs des abysses. D'ailleurs, Ginga avait l'impression de flotter et d'être quelque peu déconnecté de son corps. Cette sensation s'estompa en même temps que les bruits purent clairement être identifiés. Le vent dans les feuillages. Un cours d'eau. Le bruissement de l'herbe. Une brise fraîche caressa son visage, portant avec elle des parfums de nature – la terre, l'eau, la verdure. Des parfums qu'il connaissait bien pour avoir grandi dans un village de montagne isolé.

Ginga ouvrit les yeux. En face de lui, les différents tons de vert des feuillages s'emmêlaient au point qu'il était incapable de dire où finissait l'un et où commençait l'autre. Ici et là, il apercevait des parcelles d'azur et d'un blanc cotonneux. Le jour était limpide.

Ginga s'assit. La forêt qui l'entourait, loin d'être inquiétante, lui rappelait Koma. Il s'y sentait bien.

Il se mit debout, se demandant vaguement comment il avait atterri là. La réponse ne lui semblait pas importante. Il savait qu'il devrait la chercher et – au moins – tenter de la trouver mais il n'en avait aucune envie.

Il avança jusqu'au cours d'eau. Il comptait l'utiliser comme point de repère pour pouvoir s'orienter dans la forêt. Son reflet attira son attention. Il marcha jusqu'à la rive et s'observa, intrigué. Il leva la main pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un mirage. Mais non. C'était bien son reflet. Ginga laissa son bras retomber contre lui. Il avait l'apparence de son adolescence. Une des meilleures périodes de sa vie. Il ne ressassait pas le passé. Ça ne servait à rien : il fallait aller de l'avant. D'ailleurs, une certaine personne n'avait cessé de le lui rappeler. Et il avait trouvé le bonheur _après_ , un bonheur différent qu'il n'échangerait contre rien au monde. Mais ça avait été une époque d'aventures et de liens d'amitié. Une époque magique dont il avait savouré chaque seconde. S'il avait pu la revivre, il n'y aurait rien changé.

Une profonde nostalgie s'empara de son regard. Il leva la tête et observa les alentours. Il ne savait toujours pas où il était mais une petite idée commençait à faire son chemin dans son esprit.

Il se redressa et remonta tranquillement le cours de la rivière. Les flots ronronnaient à son oreille. Le calme de la nature qui l'entourait était agréable. Il lui donnait envie de flâner. Mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Pas encore. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Quelque chose – _quelqu'un_ – l'attendait. Kyoya. Il le ressentait au plus profond de lui. Il devait le retrouver au plus vite. Tout irait mieux après. Il ne devait pas perdre de temps à se poser des questions. Il ne devait pas s'arrêter pour réfléchir. Il devait agir. Avancer. Le reste ne comptait pas pour l'instant, et il lui importerait si peu après. Dès qu'il le retrouverait, tout deviendrait plus clair. Rien d'autre ne comptait.

Ginga aurait voulu courir mais il ne savait pas combien de temps il lui faudrait pour le rejoindre. Il économiserait ses forces. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'effondrer en cours de route. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

Alors, il avança à une allure régulière, malgré son impatience grandissante. Il voulait juste courir pour retrouver Kyoya au plus vite. Mais il parvenait à se raisonner et à maintenir son allure. Pour l'instant.

Sous ses pieds, le sol montait doucement et se durcit jusqu'à devenir de la pierre. Il franchit la limite des arbres et se retrouva dans un puits de lumière. Une douce chaleur caressa sa peau. Il leva la tête vers le ciel. Le soleil y brillait si haut... Il lui restait plusieurs heures jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Plusieurs heures pour le chercher et peut-être le retrouver.

Il continua d'avancer. Des cailloux roulèrent sous ses semelles et dégringolèrent la pente qu'il escaladait. Le vent se soulevait. L'air se rafraîchissait. Il respirait avec plus de facilité et un oxygène pur circulait dans ses veines, l'aidant dans ses efforts. Il se percha au sommet d'un rocher au moment où le soleil commençait à décliner. Il regarda le paysage. Un océan d'arbres s'étendait en contrebas. Il voyait la rivière et ses affluents y serpenter, rubans d'un bleu argenté scintillant, terriblement visible au milieu de ces nuances de vert, oscillant entre le sombre et le clair.

Il eut un sourire.

C'était ici que son nouveau voyage commençait.

Ginga continua sa route. Tandis qu'il descendait de la montagne, le soleil déclina davantage, élargissant les ombres sur le sol. Pourtant, il ne ressentait ni faim ni fatigue. C'était comme évoluer dans un rêve. Rien ne l'atteignait vraiment alors que le monde qui l'entourait était bien tangible : il sentait les pierres sous ses chaussures, le poids de la gravité sur ses épaules, l'air se rafraîchir tandis que les étoiles apparaissaient lentement dans le ciel.

Ginga décida de faire une pause. Pas parce qu'il en avait besoin mais parce qu'il en avait envie. Il devait toujours retrouver Kyoya, sans lequel il se sentait si seul, mais, à présent, il savait qu'il pouvait voyager nuit et jour sans discontinuer. Alors il voulait prendre un peu de temps pour lui. Pour regarder les étoiles.

Il leva la tête vers le ciel. Son cœur bondit de joie et un sourire étira ses lèvres quand il reconnut sa constellation. Celle de Pégase.

Machinalement, il porta sa main à sa ceinture où sa toupie était suspendue mais il se figea. Il ne l'avait plus.

\- Pegasus ? murmura-t-il.

Ce simple nom fit remonter dans son esprit d'innombrables souvenirs d'aventures, d'amitiés et de combats. Et, surtout, des souvenirs qui le liaient à lui.

Il mit ses mains en porte-voix.

\- Pegasus !

Seul l'écho de sa propre voix lui répondit. Il baissa lentement les bras, déstabilisé. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Sans sa toupie, il n'était pas complet. Il ne pourrait jamais l'être : Pegasus faisait partie de lui. Mais Kyoya... il l'attendait quelque part. Il le _savait_. Il devait le rejoindre au plus vite sinon il s'impatienterait.

Il devait le rejoindre parce qu'il lui manquait.

À contrecœur, Ginga reprit sa route. Maintenant qu'il s'était rendu compte que Pegasus n'était pas avec lui, il sentait comme un vide dans son âme et comprenait pourquoi il était aussi perdu. Ce vide le laisserait à jamais incomplet. Son regard se leva machinalement vers les étoiles et une vague de réconfort l'enveloppa. Tant que Pegasus brillait au-dessus de lui, il ne disparaîtrait jamais. Cette pensée lui donna un regain d'énergie : Pegasus ne le quitterait jamais.

En face de lui s'étendait une autre forêt, tout aussi accueillante que l'autre. Il n'eut pas un instant d'hésitation en franchissant le couvert des arbres. Il n'y avait rien de dangereux ou de menaçant ici. Rien ne se cachait dans l'ombre, prêt à l'attaquer.

La forêt avait un aspect presque féerique autour de lui. Chaque arbre, chaque feuille semblait nimbé d'un éclat argenté. La nuit n'était pas noire mais d'un bleu profond. Il pouvait voir tout ce qui l'entourait. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le monde réel – enfin, le monde qu'il connaissait. Ce monde-ci était tout aussi réel que l'autre, seulement différent.

Il marcha toute la nuit et une partie du jour suivant avant de faire une nouvelle pause. Il ne se sentait toujours pas fatigué.

Il s'installa dans une clairière où courait une rivière. Il s'assit sur la berge. Son reflet trouble lui fit face. C'était toujours le visage d'un adolescent. Il se souvenait clairement qu'il n'avait pas cet âge la dernière fois qu'il s'était vu dans un miroir. Il était beaucoup plus âgé.

Donc ici, il était...

Un battement d'ailes résonna dans le ciel. Puis un autre. Ginga leva la tête. Tout d'abord, il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible... Il se frotta les yeux puis regarda de nouveau. Une joie pure l'envahit alors qu'il comprenait qu'il ne faisait pas face à un mirage. Il se leva d'un bond.

\- Pegasus !

Son Esprit – son compagnon de toujours, qui l'avait aidé à franchir maints obstacles et qui avait affronté d'innombrables adversaires à ses côtés – tournoyait dans le ciel. Il perdit de l'altitude en se laissant porter par les courants d'air puis il atterrit doucement en face de lui. Ginga ne le perdit pas des yeux un seul instant. Il osait à peine y croire.

Quand Pegasus se posa en face de lui, il tendit la main et toucha un museau au pelage soyeux. Il était là. Vraiment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Pegasus fit claquer son sabot avant contre le sol. Ginga appuya son front contre lui.

\- Bien sûr que je suis content de te voir. Je suis surpris, c'est tout.

Il était plus que ravi de le retrouver : il ne lui manquait plus cette partie de son âme qui ne vivait que de combats et qui lui avait permis de forger tant de liens, la part la plus importante de lui-même.

Il pouvait partir à la recherche de Kyoya serein maintenant.

Ginga s'écarta légèrement, gardant ses mains posées sur Pegasus.

\- J'imagine que tu ne sais pas où est Kyoya, déclara-t-il d'un ton posé.

Il ne s'inquiétait pas. Il savait qu'il le retrouverait. Ils finissaient toujours par se croiser, leurs chemins finissaient toujours par n'en former qu'un. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps – et il avait l'éternité devant lui.

Pegasus fit un pas en arrière, se dégageant de son étreinte, et étendit ses ailes.

Ginga eut l'impression de s'illuminer.

\- Tu sais où il est ?

Pegasus acquiesça d'un mouvement brusque. Il replia ses ailes contre ses flancs. Ginga lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule puis grimpa sur son dos. Son équipier se lança au galop, étendit ses ailes et s'envola. Le sol s'éloigna peu à peu d'eux tandis qu'ils s'élevaient dans le ciel, de plus en plus près des étoiles. Un sentiment d'émerveillement envahit Ginga. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu quelque chose d'aussi beau, ni d'avoir éprouvé une liberté aussi absolue. Cet instant était magique.

Après un dernier coup d'œil admiratif au ciel nocturne, il focalisa son attention sur la terre ferme qui s'étendait loin au-dessous de lui. Il ne voulait pas risquer de manquer Kyoya. Les forêts, les prairies et les vallées laissèrent place à une jungle luxuriante et sauvage qui disparut à son tour, remplacée par la savane. Pegasus ralentit. De hautes herbes sèches permettaient aux prédateurs de se cacher pour bondir sur leurs proies. Ces zones s'alternaient avec des étendues de terre. De temps en temps, un arbre ou un rocher venait briser la régularité du paysage. La rivière continuait d'étinceler. Une silhouette au loin capta l'attention de Ginga. Son cœur manqua un battement. Ses mains se crispèrent sur la crinière bleutée. Ça ne pouvait être que lui.

Pegasus amorça sa descente.

\- Attends ! Nous ne sommes pas encore arrivés !

Le cheval ailé continua de se rapprocher du sol, indifférent à sa remarque. Il atterrit avec légèreté. Ginga descendit d'un bond. Il caressa l'encolure de Pegasus, les yeux rivés sur la silhouette qui s'était précisée.

\- Merci de m'avoir amené jusqu'à lui.

Un hennissement lui répondit puis sa main de toucha plus que du vide. Ginga se retourna. Son compagnon s'était de nouveau élancé vers le ciel. Son cœur se serra. Il espérait que Pegasus ne partirait pas. Il serait perdu sans lui.

Ginga se dirigea vers la silhouette. À chacun de ses pas, sa certitude se confirmait : c'était bel et bien Kyoya. Il était aussi beau que dans ses souvenirs. Ses yeux océan, emplis de vie et de défi, fixaient l'horizon. Ses longs cheveux d'un vert sombre ondulaient dans le vent. Les cicatrices qui couraient sur ses joues lui donnaient un aspect plus sauvage, tout comme le croc qui dépassait sur sa lèvre.

Ginga se demanda distraitement s'il devait signaler sa présence ou attendre que Kyoya le remarque. Son cœur débordait de joie et d'admiration, même si une légère tristesse l'enveloppait. Si Kyoya était ici, cela signifiait...

Il secoua la tête. Quelle importance du moment qu'ils étaient ensemble ?

Kyoya leva la tête et plissa les yeux, tentant de voir au-delà des nuages qui se déplaçaient au-dessus de lui. Un éclat blanc glissa de l'un d'eux et virevolta jusqu'à lui. Il tendit la main. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur une plume blanche aux reflets bleutés. Alors qu'il la rapprochait de lui, un air surpris adoucit son expression et des remouds brillèrent dans ses yeux.

\- Pegasus ? s'étonna-t-il.

Kyoya tourna la tête vers lui et Ginga s'arrêta, laissant quelques mètres de distance entre eux.

\- Ginga.

Un grand sourire s'afficha sur le visage du rouquin. Rien qu'entendre sa voix prononcer son nom le remplissait de joie.

\- Bonjour.

Kyoya sourit légèrement, imperceptiblement pour quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas, et acquiesça, sa manière à lui de lui offrir un accueil chaleureux. Ginga fit un pas, un deuxième, puis se précipita dans ses bras. Il referma ses bras sur la taille de Kyoya et enfouit son visage contre son cou. Contre lui, Kyoya était chaud et tangible. Il le serra un peu plus contre lui pour s'assurer de sa présence. Kyoya était bien là.

\- Tu m'as manqué, marmonna-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

Kyoya posa une main sur sa nuque et appuya sa joue contre lui.

\- Toi aussi, souffla-t-il.

Ginga resta silencieux un moment, profitant de son étreinte et laissant leurs paroles planer entre eux. Kyoya ne disait que rarement ce qu'il ressentait. Ça n'avait jamais dérangé Ginga, seulement, ça montrait à quel point il avait dû se sentir seul.

Il finit par desserrer son étreinte et par reculer d'un pas, sans briser leur contact. Kyoya glissa sa main sur son cou puis le lâcha.

\- Nous sommes ensemble maintenant, déclara Ginga, d'un ton qui présageait que le pire se trouvait derrière eux.

Kyoya opina puis laissa son regard dériver tout autour d'eux.

\- Je ne croyais pas que ça existait.

\- Tu as toujours été un peu trop rationnel sur certains points, le taquina Ginga.

Kyoya reporta son attention sur lui et Ginga sut que tout irait mieux désormais. Ils étaient ensemble.

Il indiqua la plume que Kyoya tenait toujours dans la main.

\- Maintenant, on vit dans le monde des toupies. C'est cool, non ?

\- Vivre n'est pas vraiment le terme approprié.

\- Ne commence pas, le réprimanda Ginga d'un ton joueur.

Kyoya jeta un regard perplexe à la plume.

\- Pegasus est ici.

\- C'est lui qui m'a conduit jusqu'à toi.

\- Ça signifie que Leone...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend.

\- Sans aucun doute.

Kyoya releva la tête, les yeux brillant d'impatience et d'enthousiasme.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ?

Ginga afficha un immense sourire. L'enthousiasme s'épanouissait en lui tandis qu'il comprenait ce que cette simple phrase signifiait. Kyoya et lui allaient de nouveau voyager côte à côte. Ils se lançaient dans une nouvelle aventure, dans un monde nouveau.

Il lança son poing vers le ciel.

\- Partons à la recherche de Leone !

\- On serait déjà en route si tu ne perdais pas ton temps à parler, marmonna Kyoya en le contournant et en suivant le cours de la rivière.

Sauf que son soi-disant ton bougon était trahi par le sourire qu'il tentait – plutôt mal – de réprimer.

\- Attends-moi !

Il rattrapa Kyoya en deux foulées et s'efforça d'avancer tranquillement à ses côtés malgré son enthousiasme toujours plus grand – il savait que Kyoya se moquerait de lui s'il se mettait à trottiner. Un sourire courbait légèrement les lèvres de Kyoya. Ginga ne lui demanda pas s'il était sûr du chemin. Il n'en doutait pas. Il faisait confiance à son instinct et au lien qui l'unissait à Leone. Il le retrouverait, tout comme Ginga et Pegasus s'étaient retrouvés.

En pensant à son Esprit, Ginga releva la tête. Il n'y avait aucune trace de lui dans le ciel mais il savait qu'il n'était pas loin. Il le sentait.

\- T'en as pas assez de sourire niaisement ? fit mine de s'agacer Kyoya, le nez froncé.

Le sourire de Ginga s'élargit. Ce n'était pas une critique, juste une manière de lancer la discussion.

\- Tu es d'humeur bavarde ? le taquina-t-il.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

Kyoya regardait toujours la plaine qui s'étendait droit devant eux sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Il ne l'ignorait pas. Il faisait seulement attention à ce qui se trouvait devant eux.

La plaine semblait s'étendre à l'infini. Ginga se demandait s'ils en atteindraient les limites un jour. Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de le savoir maintenant.

Le cœur de Ginga se mit à battre plus fort. Il ne ressentait pas une once d'inquiétude ni d'appréhension. C'était une nouvelle et grande aventure, comme il n'en avait pas vécu depuis longtemps. Comme il n'en avait jamais vécu. Ils avaient un monde entier à explorer. Un monde qui leur était entièrement inconnu – pour l'instant. Ginga eut un sourire. Il espérait que ça ne durerait pas. Dès que Kyoya aurait retrouvé Leone, ils se lanceraient dans l'exploration de ce monde.

Il n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux.

L'expression de Kyoya changea. Un nouvel éclat brillait dans son regard. Ginga n'eut pas besoin de poser de question pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Il se tourna dans la même direction que lui. Un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres. Au loin, comme il l'avait pressenti, la silhouette de Leone se découpait dans la savane. C'était un lion majestueux, dont le pelage était couvert d'une fine couche de poussière d'étoile. Il se tourna vers eux. Son regard les pénétra. Il les voyait bien pourtant il ne fit pas mine de se diriger vers eux. Ils réduisirent la distance qui les séparait de lui. Ginga ralentit au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchèrent. C'étaient les retrouvailles de Kyoya et de Leone. Il ne voulait pas interférer là-dedans.

Kyoya se contenta de poser une main sur le flanc de Leone. Son Esprit se tourna vers lui. Il ferma les yeux un instant et appuya sa tête contre la sienne.

\- Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour...

Kyoya laissa son bras retomber contre lui et se tourna vers Ginga. Il arborait un demi-sourire féroce, empli de défi. Ginga se tendit, avec l'impression qu'il allait le défier. Et qu'il allait accepter.

\- C'est comme à l'époque où on combattait. Celle où on était rivaux.

Cela faisait tant écho à ses propres pensées que Ginga ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Les battements d'ailes se rapprochèrent. Ginga leva la tête. Pegasus tournoyait lentement au-dessus d'eux et descendait. Il atterrit à côté de Ginga et en face de Leone souplement.

\- Sauf que nous ne pouvons plus combattre, mais ce n'est rien tant que nous les avons avec nous.

Kyoya tendit la main vers Leone. Le lion imposant lui donna un léger coup de tête affectueux avant de s'écarter. Kyoya le regarda sans comprendre. Ginga ne comprenait pas non plus. Une intense lumière émana de son corps. Instinctivement, Ginga ferma les yeux et détourna la tête. Dès que la lumière décrut, il se retourna. L'expression défaite de Kyoya lui serra le cœur. Leone n'était nulle-part en vue. Enfin... Ginga avisa une toupie qui tournoyait aux pieds de Kyoya. Il lui était impossible de ne pas reconnaître Fang Leone.

Kyoya regarda son bey, complètement choqué. Ginga fit un pas dans sa direction, levant lentement le bras. Il devait le réconforter. Ils trouveraient une solution. Ils avaient tout le temps nécessaire après tout.

Un pressentiment le figea. Une lumière intense brilla à sa gauche. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que Pegasus était retourné à l'état de toupie. Samuraï Pegasus. Il se sentit incroyablement triste. Pourtant, son Esprit n'avait pas disparut. Il était tout près. Il sentait sa présence, encore, et le lien qui les unissait. C'était comme avant.

Malgré tous ces arguments logiques, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur.

Kyoya leva la tête vers Ginga, défait, un éclat de tristesse dans les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, murmura-t-il comme excuse.

Ginga secoua la tête. Il le savait. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'excuser.

Il s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main. Il la serra dans la sienne pour lui communiquer son soutien.

Une nouvelle lumière brilla. Deux points lumineux qui provenaient de leurs toupies. Ils s'agrandirent et prirent peu à peu la forme des spectres. Kyoya lui lâcha la main. Ginga n'en prit pas ombrage. Il observa avec effarement Leone puis Pegasus réapparaître. Kyoya toucha son Esprit, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien revenu. Une vague de soulagement déferla en Ginga. Il caressa l'encolure de Pegasus et fut rassuré se sentir son doux pelage sous sa main. Il était là. Vraiment là.

Ginga et Kyoya échangèrent un regard. Ginga tapota Pegasus.

\- Alors comme ça vous pouvez vous transformer comme vous voulez ?

Pegasus hennit pour acquiescer.

Le soulagement de Kyoya laissa place à un sentiment que Ginga connaissait bien. Le défi et l'amour du combat. Il comprenait. Il ressentait la même chose.

Ça leur offrait tant de possibilités...

\- Ça veut dire...

Kyoya esquissa un sourire féroce qui dévoila un croc étincelant.

\- Ça veut dire que t'as intérêt à te tenir prêt, Ginga.

Bien que sa phrase pouvait ressembler à une menace, elle amusa Ginga. Il ne risquait pas de s'ennuyer, pas même une seule seconde dans l'éternité qui leur était promise.

\- J'attends ton défi avec impatience, Kyoya, déclara-t-il avec sincérité.

Kyoya se détourna mais Ginga eut le temps d'apercevoir son air amusé.

\- Et maintenant ? On part en exploration ?

Kyoya haussa les épaules, faussement indifférent.

\- Si tu y tiens.

Ginga eut un immense sourire. Une éternité d'exploration et de combats, auprès de la personne qu'il aimait. Il ne pouvait rêver mieux – et il n'aurait jamais osé en souhaiter tant.

\- Partons à l'aventure alors !

Kyoya secoua la tête, faisant mine d'être ennuyé par son attitude.

Ginga n'y prêta pas attention. Il monta sur Pegasus et adressa un regard insistant à son rival. Kyoya eut besoin d'un laps de temps pour comprendre ce qu'il lui demandait. Ginga vit l'exact moment où il comprit : il se hérissa et afficha un air offusqué, absolument adorable.

\- Hors de question, martela-t-il. Leone n'est pas un foutu poney ! Je ne l'utiliserai pas comme monture !

Ginga appuya sa joue contre la douce crinière de Pegasus pour continuer de le regarder. Kyoya croisa les bras.

\- Ja-mais !

\- Ça va te prendre beaucoup plus de temps si tu dois te déplacer à pieds.

\- M'en fous.

Ginga leva les yeux au ciel. Kyoya ne changerait jamais d'avis sur ce point. Il était beaucoup trop têtu.

Il tapota l'encolure de Pegasus. Il mourait d'envie de s'envoler avec lui et de virevolter au milieu des étoiles. Le ciel semblait l'appeler, lui hurler de venir avec lui. Mais...

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kyoya. Il ne voulait pas être séparé de lui. Il lui avait trop manqué.

L'adolescent s'approcha de lui. Ses yeux d'un bleu intense le transperçaient et lisaient en lui avec une étonnante facilité. Ils se connaissaient très bien. Lui aussi pouvait bien le comprendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Ginga le regarda, interrogateur.

\- On se retrouve là où nous nous sommes revus, d'accord ?

\- Tu es sûr ?

Kyoya leva les yeux au ciel.

\- On va pas rester collés l'un à l'autre vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Ça deviendra vite insupportable.

Malgré ses paroles acerbes, Ginga s'illumina d'un grand sourire. Kyoya pouvait se montrer si attentionné par moment.

\- Merci.

Kyoya fit un vague geste de la main pour signifier que cela n'avait aucune importance. Mais ça signifiait beaucoup pour Ginga. Kyoya se tourna brièvement vers Leone. Sans échanger un seul mot, ils se mirent tous les deux en marche, avançant côte à côte. Ginga les regarda s'éloigner. Quand ils ne furent plus que deux silhouettes à l'horizon, il se pencha et murmura à Pegasus :

\- Nous pouvons y aller.

Ce signal suffit. Pegasus trottina dans la direction opposée à celle de Kyoya. Il accéléra jusqu'à galoper. Ses sabots percutaient la terre avec force. Ses ailes s'étendirent, frôlant les herbes qui bruissèrent et se courbèrent. Il les battit plusieurs fois avant de s'élever dans les airs. Ginga se sentit grisé par la sensation de voler. Pegasus fit demi-tour. Son ombre se dessinait sur le sol. Il s'élevait de plus en plus. Ils atteignirent bientôt les étoiles. En contrebas, c'était encore le jour. Le contraste était étrange mais beau. Et il s'y était totalement habitué.

Comme il s'y attendait, Pegasus et lui atteignirent le lieu de rendez-vous les premiers. Ils en profitèrent pour faire quelques cabrioles supplémentaires dans le ciel. Voler, c'était tout simplement génial.

Dès qu'il aperçut Kyoya, il demanda à Pegasus de descendre. Ils atterrirent près de lui et de Leone. Ginga descendit de Pegasus. Il attarda sa main sur son flanc et le remercia. Pegasus hennit en réponse. Sachant que Ginga n'aurait pas immédiatement besoin de son aide, il se lança de nouveau dans les airs. Leone rugit et se fondit dans les hautes herbes. Ginga et Kyoya étaient de nouveau en tête à tête. Ginga ne se faisait aucune inquiétude : dès qu'ils auraient besoin d'eux, Pegasus et Leone réapparaîtraient.

C'était rassurant de le savoir.

Ginga observa une nouvelle fois la savane. Au loin, à l'horizon, il apercevait les montagnes desquelles il était venu. Il se demanda quels autres paysages merveilleux ils verraient lors de leur exploration.

Il avait hâte de le découvrir.

\- C'est drôle. Nous sommes arrivés à des endroits qui nous correspondent, n'est-ce pas, mon cher lion _solitaire_?

Kyoya renifla avec agacement. Ginga retint un rire. C'était lui qui tenait à être vu comme ça et qui le répétait sans cesse.

\- Tu crois que nous croiserons les autres un jour ?

D'un côté, il avait envie de tous les revoir mais d'un autre... C'étaient ses amis. Il voulait qu'ils vivent heureux longtemps. Mais ils lui manquaient, même si leur présence ne lui était pas aussi indispensable que celle de Kyoya.

\- Aucune idée. Crois-tu qu'ils aient autant besoin du Beyblade que nous ?

Ginga le regarda. Il comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire. Kyoya et lui avaient la même passion pour le Beyblade. Il avait un esprit de blader brûlant et incomparable. C'était ce qui l'avait attiré chez lui au début : ce désir de défi et de combats qui brûlait continuellement dans son regard. Ses amis étaient d'excellents bladers, bien sûr, mais ils n'étaient pas tous aussi passionnés que Kyoya. Ou que lui.

\- Tu crois que ça a un rapport ?

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même : nous sommes dans le monde des toupies. Je ne pense pas que tous ceux qui ont eu une toupie dans leur vie peuvent venir. Il y aurait plus de monde sinon, tu ne crois pas ?

Kyoya soulevait un point intéressant. Ils n'avaient croisé personne malgré leur longue route. Cela voulait-il dire qu'ils étaient seuls ? Ginga secoua la tête. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls bladers à être aussi liés à leurs toupies. Ils finiraient sans doute par croiser quelqu'un. Et puis, au pire, s'ils ne rencontraient personne, ce n'était pas si grave : il était heureux d'être avec Kyoya. Sans oublier Pegasus bien sûr.

\- Sans doute.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir aux bladers qu'ils pourraient croiser. Il y avait Yû, bien sûr. C'était le plus évident. Son lien avec Libra était extrêmement fort. Il était palpable dans chacun de ses duels. Il ne considérait pas Libra comme un simple outil ou comme quelque chose qu'il pouvait changer à sa guise mais comme son ami, son compagnon d'armes, sa famille. Il avait été terriblement seul, enfant, et Libra avait tout représenté pour lui. Il ne l'avait jamais oublié.

Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas dire à Kyoya que la personne qu'ils avaient le plus de chances de croiser ici était Yû Tendou. Il le découvrirait bien assez tôt et aurait l'éternité pour s'en plaindre. Il aviserait le moment venu. Aussi, décida-t-il de changer de sujet.

\- À ton avis, pourquoi nous sommes... comme ça ?

Kyoya se mit à avancer. Ginga courut pour le rattraper. Ils enjambèrent le point d'eau et marchèrent parallèlement aux montagnes. Dommage. Ginga aurait bien voulu les lui montrer. Plus tard peut-être.

\- Pourquoi tu poses toujours des questions ?

Ginga haussa les épaules. Il avait envie de s'occuper l'esprit.

\- Je pense que c'est parce que c'est un des moments les plus importants de ma vie, lui avoua-t-il. C'est là que je vous ai tous rencontré.

Il avait vécu de belles choses après, mais cette époque avait changé toute sa vie.

\- Si tu as une idée, pourquoi tu me soûles avec tes questions ?

\- Par curiosité. Je veux savoir ce que tu en penses toi.

Des yeux d'un bleu intrigué se posèrent sur lui. Ginga lui sourit avec douceur.

\- Toutes ces aventures en compagnie de mes amis. De toi. Ça m'avait manqué.

\- Nous ne sommes pas amis.

Ginga eut un grand sourire. Ses yeux pétillants se posèrent sur Kyoya. Il lui donna un léger coup d'épaule, joueur.

\- Ça, je le sais bien.

Il effleura sa joue.

\- Crois bien que je le sais.

Kyoya ferma brièvement les yeux avant de s'écarter et de river de nouveau son regard incomparable droit devant lui.

\- Nous ne vivons pas une aventure.

\- Bien sûr que si : nous explorons un monde inconnu. Si c'est pas de l'aventure ça, je ne vois pas ce qu'il te faut.

Un éclat de défi brilla dans le regard que Kyoya glissa sur lui. Une vague de chaleur enveloppa Ginga qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il sut ce qu'il allait dire avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

\- Des combats. Surtout contre mon rival.

Kyoya se tut. Le vent soufflait dans les hautes herbes, les faisant bruisser. Ils avancèrent sur les terres desséchées qui se muaient peu à peu en sable.

\- Pour moi aussi.

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure mais il capta toute l'attention de Ginga.

\- Toi aussi quoi ?

Mais Kyoya accéléra l'allure. Ginga le regarda prendre de l'avance, quelque peu perplexe, avant de sourire. Ça leur faisait un point commun supplémentaire. Il accéléra et rattrapa Kyoya. Il marcha à ses côtés. Le sable remplaça la terre sous leurs pas. Leurs chaussures s'y enfonçaient légèrement. Un nouveau bruit se fit entendre. Un roulement de vagues. Ginga accéléra encore jusqu'à se retrouver sur une plage. Son cœur battit plus fort. L'enthousiasme l'envahit. Il courut jusqu'au banc de sable où les vagues se brisaient.

\- La mer ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il ne voyait pas où elle se terminait puisqu'elle se confondait avec l'horizon.

\- Ce n'est que de l'eau.

Kyoya s'arrêta sur le rivage et plissa les yeux pour fixer l'horizon. Ginga s'amusa à faire glisser ses doigts sur l'eau. Il leva la tête, se demandant s'il y avait d'autres continents. Ils auraient tout le temps de le découvrir.

Il joua un peu sur la plage puis conduisit Kyoya vers les montagnes. Elles étaient telles qu'il les avait laissées : belles, majestueuses, emplies d'une nature luxuriante. Même Kyoya observa le paysage avec intérêt. Il en gravait les moindres détails dans son esprit. Ginga espérait qu'ils y viendraient souvent. Ce lieu magnifique lui rappelait Koma, là où il avait passé son enfance.

Le ciel bleu se fondait et se confondait avec la voûte stellaire, s'assombrissant à son contact. Les étoiles se rapprochaient de minute en minute pour embrasser la terre.

Ils firent halte pour la nuit, même s'ils n'en avaient nullement besoin. Ils choisirent les rives d'une rivière claire, murmurante et ondoyante, recouvertes d'une herbe drue et confortable. Ils s'installèrent face à face sous le couvert des arbres. Le vent faisait chanter leur feuillage de temps à autre et glissait avec fraîcheur sur leurs peaux. Ginga se sentait bien là. Il regarda Kyoya qui était adossé contre l'écorce, les jambes à moitié pliées. Il observait le paysage. Ginga se leva sans faire de bruit et s'installa auprès de lui. Il attrapa une mèche des cheveux de Kyoya et l'entortilla autour de ses doigts. Ils étaient toujours aussi soyeux et agréables à toucher.

\- Nous ne sommes pas forcés d'être exactement comme à l'époque, tu sais ?

\- Mmm ?

\- Je veux dire... quelques changements ne font jamais de mal.

Kyoya haussa un sourcil. Ginga ouvrit la bouche pour préciser sa pensée quand il décela une étincelle amusée dans le regard océan. S'il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, il serait certainement passé à côté. Il lui donna un coup de coude.

\- Tu as parfaitement compris ce que je veux dire !

Avec un air supérieur, Kyoya détacha ses cheveux. Ginga se serait certainement senti plus vexé s'il n'avait pas si rapidement accédé à sa requête. Il glissa sa main le long du bras de Kyoya, savourant le contact familier de sa peau, avant de lui prendre la main. Ils entremêlèrent leurs doigts. Il s'appuya contre lui et nicha son visage contre son cou. Se laissant peu à peu gagner par sa chaleur, il somnola puis s'endormit.

Le lendemain – enfin, ce qui y ressemblait – ils continuèrent de flâner dans les montagnes. Ils les traversèrent en plusieurs jours, profitant de ses sublimes paysages. Ils traversèrent ensuite une forêt luxuriante.

De l'autre côté, ils virent une montagne bien moins accueillante que celle qu'ils venaient de quitter : ses flancs étaient escarpés et son sommet crachait de la fumée.

\- Un volcan ? Ici ?

\- Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille, marmonna Kyoya.

Ginga n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il entendait par là qu'il se dirigeait déjà à grands pas vers le volcan. Ses sourcils froncés et ses lèvres pincées lui donnaient un air dur. Son agacement était grand, à la limite de la colère. Même en cet instant, Ginga était ravi et fier de pouvoir différencier si facilement la moindre nuance de ses expressions.

Il l'accompagna en silence, se demandant ce qu'il avait.

À mi-hauteur du volcan, Kyoya s'arrêta, les yeux rivés sur l'entrée d'une grotte. Il montra les crocs, hésita, poussa un grognement. Il se secoua puis s'y engagea. Ginga le suivit, de plus en plus intrigué.

Un rugissement empli la grotte. Les yeux de Ginga s'écarquillèrent. Il lui était terriblement familier. Si c'était bien ce qu'il croyait, il comprenait mieux la colère de Kyoya.

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle. Une tête rouge, reptilienne, se tourna vers eux. Un humain se tenait près d'elle, sa veste blanche négligemment posée sur les épaules. Il se tourna vers eux. Ses yeux dorés, durs, se posèrent sur eux. Il haussa un sourcil.

À côté de Ginga, Kyoya se crispa. Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ginga posa une main sur son épaule pour l'apaiser.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

\- On explore.

Ginga songea qu'il serait poli de lui proposer de les accompagner mais il n'en avait aucune envie – il voulait rester uniquement avec Kyoya. De toute façon, Ryûga n'accepterait jamais de venir avec eux.

\- On ne va pas rester plus longtemps, mais on reviendra te voir, promit Ginga.

Kyoya grogna, ne partageant visiblement pas son avis.

\- Prépare-toi parce que la prochaine fois qu'on se croise, je t'écraserai, grogna Kyoya en jetant un regard mauvais au propriétaire de L-Drago.

Ryûga ricana.

\- L'éternité ne vous suffira pas pour atteindre mon niveau.

Ginga attrapa le bras de Kyoya et l'entraîna à sa suite avant qu'il ne réponde à la provocation. Il se montra récalcitrant puis le suivit avec plus de cœur quand Ryûga fut hors de leur champ de vision.

Ils quittèrent le volcan sans rencontrer d'autre incident.

\- Je m'en doutais tu sais ?

Quand ils en atteignirent la base, Kyoya continua :

\- Et dire qu'on va devoir le supporter pour l'éternité.

Ginga sourit.

\- C'est drôle : tu n'as pas fait ce commentaire pour moi.

Kyoya lui adressa un regard courroucé et grogna.

\- C'est pas toi qui voulais explorer ? Alors ferme-la et avance !

Ginga éclata de rire. L'éternité promettait d'être merveilleuse.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
